1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of amusement devices, and in particular devices found in water theme parks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water recreation facilities have become a popular form of entertainment in the past few decades. Conventional water attractions at amusement parks typically involve using gravity to make water rides work, or they involve spraying water to create a fountain. The water rides that use gravity typically involve water flowing from a high elevation to a low elevation along a water ride surface. These gravity induced rides are generally costly to construct, and they usually have a relatively short ride time. Conventional fountains in water parks are generally passive attractions for people because guests of the parks usually cannot control the water flow in these fountains.
One water attraction that allows guests to become more actively involved with water spraying objects is described fully in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,048 to Briggs. This attraction relates to an endoskeletal or exoskeletal participatory water play structure whereupon participants can manipulate valves to cause controllable changes in water effects that issue from various water forming devices. Such structures typically rely on the use of pressurized water to produce the various water effects. Manipulation of the valves allows the pressurized water to escape through nozzles which are positioned about the participatory water play structure.
Disclosed herein are amusement devices that include a water projection device. Such amusement devices are referred to herein as xe2x80x9cwater cannonsxe2x80x9d. A water cannon may be a device that projects a stream of water, and, as used herein, is preferably a device that propels a mass of water in a single spurt. Unlike many devices which rely on the use of pressurized water, the water cannon disclosed herein may use a burst of gas to expel the water from the water cannon.
The devices disclosed herein include a reservoir for the water or fluid to be propelled. In some embodiments, the reservoir is elongated, and may be cylindrically shaped to resemble the shape of the barrel of a cannon or large gun. Other shapes may also be used, including, but not limited to a circle, a star, a square, a rectangle, a regular polyhedron, a trapezoid, an ellipse or a figure eight, when seen in a cross-sectional view. The reservoir is also described herein as a first hollow member. In certain embodiments, the reservoir may include a section of pipe with a closed end, and having an end with an opening through which another member may extend.
The second member, which is also a hollow member, may also be contemplated to be a pipe in certain embodiments, with both ends open. The second hollow member, may also be of any of the shapes as described above for the first member, but is smaller in diameter than the first member, so that the second member can, at least partially, fit inside the first member during use. It is understood that the first and second members may be of the same basic shape, as elongated cylinders, or they may be different shapes. The second member may also include a channel. The channel preferably fits in the opening in an end of the first member and forms an airtight seal in the opening. During use, when the second member is assembled with the first member, one end of the second member is contained within the first member and the other end is external to the first member. Preferably, the second member extends through at least the majority of the length of the hollow interior of the first member. Any length of the second member inside the reservoir will be effective as long as the second open end is in the fluid when the reservoir is filled. Because it is understood that the cannon will most often be xe2x80x9cfiredxe2x80x9d in at least a slightly raised direction, the channel may curve or turn downward in order to place the open end under the surface of the fluid. This curve or angled turn may be accomplished by bending or angling a channel of a single piece, or by adding an extension to a straight channel. An elbow, curve, or other connector may be used to join two or more pieces of the channel. Any of the pieces may be flexible, or rigid.
A water cannon preferably includes a plunger member, or a partition member that fits inside the reservoir and provides a partition that covers the cross-sectional profile of the reservoir. As such, if the reservoir is cylindrical, then the plunger will be generally circular or disc-shaped to conform to the shape of the reservoir. The plunger member also has an opening of a size and shape to accommodate the channel member so that the plunger is easily slidable along the channel member, thus forming a slidable partition that covers substantially the entire area from the channel member to the walls of the reservoir. The plunger may include some holes or openings to allow some air and water to pass through in order to make it more aerodynamically and hydrodynamically effective. These openings are in addition to the opening that contains the second hollow member or channel member.
A water cannon as described herein also includes one or more fluid inlets effective to release fluid into the reservoir during use. A fluid inlet may include a connector such as a female adapter for a hose, and/or it may include a valve. A valve in the fluid inlet may be controlled by an operator or a valve may be controlled by a device such as a float that automatically turns off the flow when the fluid level in the reservoir reaches a desired level. Such valves are known in the art, and any suitable type of valve or cut-off may be used with the present invention. In certain embodiments, a continuous stream of fluid or water may be connected to the inlet so that the reservoir is continuously filled and re-filled. The fluid inlet, during use, may be connected to a fluid source, such as a water source that may include a hose or pipe and a pump for moving the fluid into the reservoir.
A water cannon as described herein preferably includes one or more gas inlets effective to release a gas such as air into the reservoir during use. It is the release of gas that xe2x80x9cfiresxe2x80x9d the cannon. When a burst of gas is released into the reservoir, the plunger is driven down the channel member, forcing the fluid in the reservoir into the channel member and firing out the other end of the channel in one large spurt. In this way, a water cannon as described herein is distinguished from amusement devices that shoot a continuous stream of water under pressure. The devices as described herein are more accurately described as lobbing a xe2x80x9cshellxe2x80x9d of water or other fluid. In order to achieve this effect, the plunger member is disposed between a gas inlet and the second open end of the channel member during use so that the influx of gas tends to force the plunger member toward the open end of the channel member in the rear of the reservoir. It is understood that the front of the device is the portion from which the fluid is rejected, and the rear is the opposite end. It should be understood that the water ejected in this manner is substantially unpressurized. Since the external opening of the channel member is substantially unrestricted, the water is free to move through the channel in response to the movement of the plunger member. The faster the movement of the plunger member, the higher the velocity at which the water is ejected. This differs from conventional water projecting devices which tend to eject pressurized water streams.
A gas inlet as used in a water cannon is in communication with a control mechanism. The control mechanism is activated during use by the operator of the water cannon. The control mechanism may be any of a variety of mechanisms known in the art, and would include, but not be limited to an electronic switch, a manual switch, a lever, a handle, a wheel, a pedal, a pressure pad, a button, foot operated switch, or a trigger. In certain embodiments, the control mechanism may include a foot pedal that is pressed by the foot of an operator to xe2x80x9cfirexe2x80x9d the cannon. The gas inlet may be connected, during use, to a source of pressurized gas, and most typically the gas inlet is connected to a source of compressed air. The cannon may also include a xe2x80x9csightxe2x80x9d either mounted or attached on top of the cannon, or possible attached to a side of the reservoir member. A sight may be configured similarly to a rifle sight with front and rear sights, or it may be circular with a cross hair arrangement, for example.
A water cannon as described herein may also include an air release valve. This valve may be configured to release air from the first hollow member. The air release valve is useful as the reservoir is filling with fluid, to allow air to escape. The air release valve may be no more than an opening that remains above the fluid level while the reservoir is filling. Such an opening may also serve as an indication to an operator that the reservoir is sufficiently filled, when fluid is leaking from the opening. In other embodiments, an air release valve is configured such that the air release valve is open when the first hollow member is empty of fluid, and the air release valve is closed when the fluid reaches a predetermined level in the first hollow member during use. Such a valve may include a float as is known in the art.
It is understood that the channel member is smaller in diameter than the reservoir member so that the channel fits inside the reservoir and leaves room for the fluid. The relative size of the two members also determines the amount and velocity of the fluid ejected upon firing. The inventors have found that a preferred size relationship is that the diameter of the channel member is about one-third the diameter of the reservoir member. Other size relationships are also useful and would include, but are not limited to, a size relationship such as a channel member with a diameter of from about one-fifth to about three-fifths, or from about one-quarter to about two fifths, the diameter of the reservoir. Any such size relationship would fall within the scope of the claims as long as the cannon is effective to expel a liquid burst upon release of the gas or air. For example, a device designed for very young children would be configured to propel the water with less force, and a larger channel member could be used.
Any of the amusement devices described herein may include a support apparatus, or a stand. The stand, or holder may include a base and some form of upright member that connects the base to the reservoir. The base may be no more than an attachment to the ground, or it may be a platform, or even a rotatable platform. In certain embodiments, a water cannon is configured to swivel from side to side so that it may be aimed by an operator. A cannon may also, in certain embodiments be swiveled in a vertical direction to be aimed in a higher or lower direction. In certain embodiments, the support apparatus may also provide a seat for an operator, or a platform for an operator to stand on. Any mechanism for swiveling, or raising and lowering a cannon may be used. The upright member may swivel with respect to the base, or the reservoir member may swivel with respect to the upright member. The entire apparatus may also rock so that the cannon may be raised or lowered. In certain embodiments, the reservoir may tilt up or down with respect to the upright member. In certain embodiments, the support apparatus may include a semispherical ball and cup connection such that swiveling from side to side, and raising and lowering of the cannon may be accomplished simultaneously.
An embodiment of the present disclosure is also an amusement park including a an amusement device as described herein, particularly a water cannon. An embodiment of the disclosure is also a method of operating an amusement device as described herein. The method may include providing a water cannon. A water cannon provided may include a first hollow member including a closed end and an opposite end having an opening therein; a second hollow member including first and second opposing open ends, wherein the second hollow member is of smaller diameter than the first hollow member, and wherein, during use, the second hollow member is disposed in the opening in the first hollow member to form an airtight seal within the opening, such that the first open end is preferably outside or coplanar with the first hollow member and the second open end is inside the first hollow member; a partition member with an opening therein to accommodate the channel in a slidable engagement therein, wherein, during use, the partition member is disposed inside the first hollow member and the second hollow member is disposed in the opening in the partition member, such that the partition member is slidable along at least of portion of the second hollow member, and further wherein the partition member substantially forms a partition from the exterior surface of the second hollow member to the interior surface of the first hollow member; one or more fluid inlets connected to a fluid source and effective to release fluid into the first hollow member during use; one or more gas inlets connected to a source of pressurized gas, and effective to release a gas into the first hollow member during use, and wherein the partition member is disposed between a gas inlet and the closed end of the first hollow member during use; and a control mechanism in communication with a gas inlet. A method of use would include opening the fluid inlet effective to substantially fill the first hollow member with fluid and activating the control mechanism effective to release a burst of gas into the first hollow member, thereby ejecting a spurt of water from the first opening in the second hollow member.
An aspect of the disclosure provided herein is also a method of manufacturing a water cannon including: providing a first hollow member including a closed end and an opposite end having an opening therein; providing a second hollow member including first and second opposing open ends, wherein the second hollow member is of smaller diameter than the first hollow member, and wherein, during use, the second hollow member is disposed in the opening in the first hollow member to form an airtight seal within the opening, such that the first open end is outside the first hollow member and the second open end is inside the first hollow member; providing a partition member with an opening therein, wherein, during use, the partition member is disposed inside the first hollow member and the second hollow member is disposed in the opening in the partition member, such that the partition member is slidable along at least of portion of the second hollow member, and further wherein the partition member substantially forms a partition from the exterior surface of the second hollow member to the interior surface of the first hollow member; providing one or more fluid inlets effective to release fluid into the first hollow member during use; providing one or more gas inlets effective to release a gas into the first hollow member during use, and wherein the partition member is disposed between a gas inlet and the closed end of the first hollow member during use; and providing a control mechanism in communication with a gas inlet.
In another embodiment, a musical water fountain system is provided that is a participatory water play system. In an embodiment, the musical water fountain system includes a sound system for playing one or more musical notes, a water cannon system for producing projectiles of water, a light system for displaying lights, and a plurality of activation points for activating the sound system, the water cannon system, and/or the light system.
The act of applying a participant signal to the activation points preferably causes one or more of the following: a sequence of music notes is produced, a projectile of water is produced from one or more water cannons, and lights are activated. A participant signal may be applied by the application of pressure, a gesture (e.g., waving a hand in front of a motion sensor), or voice activation. The activation points are configured to respond to the applied participant signal. The activation points are preferably coupled to a control system. The activation points may be located on instruments. The activation points preferably sense the participant signal applied by the participant(s) and send a first signal to the sound system, a second signal to the water cannon system, and/or a third signal to the light system. The sound system may respond by playing a musical note. The water cannon system may respond by producing a projectile of water. The light system may respond by turning on lights within a light display located near the fountain system.
The musical water fountain system preferably provides participants with a visual, audio, or tactile indication at a predetermined time to alert the participants to apply a participant signal to a specific activation point. A conductor may be used to provide the indication to the participants. The conductor may be an individual who motions to selected participants at predetermined times. The conductor may also be an image projected on a screen that is visible by the participants. Alternately, an electrical indication may be provided to the participants. For instance, a light, sound, or tactile signal may be activated to indicate the participants to apply a participant signal to the activation points.
In an alternate embodiment, the instruments may produce the musical notes and the sound system may enhance the musical notes by increasing their volume and/or by synthesizing musical sounds or sound effects. Instruments which may be included in the water fountain system include, but are not limited to, keyboard instruments (e.g., a piano), percussion instruments (e.g., a drum set), brass instruments (e.g., a trumpet), guitars (e.g., an electric guitar), string instruments (e.g., a violin), woodwind instruments (e.g., a saxophone), and electronically generated sounds (whistles, animal noises, etc.). The instruments of the water fountain system are preferably played via applying a participant signal to an activation point located on or in the vicinity of the instrument. For example, the activation points of a piano may be on the keys of the piano, and the activation points of a drum set may be located on top of each drum. In one embodiment, the instruments may be large enough to hold participants. The instrument may be played by standing on a pressure sensitive activation point.
In one embodiment, a musical fountain may include a group of different instruments. Each of the instruments may be activated by applying a participant signal to an activation point. A conductor may be used to indicate the activation of the instruments or of specific notes of the instruments. A group of participants may respond to the conductor""s signals such that a musical tune is produced. By cooperatively participating with the fountain the participants may create sounds and visual effects which are pleasant to both the participants and spectators.
In another embodiment, an xe2x80x9corchestraxe2x80x9d of fountains may be used to produce a musical tune. A series of fountains may be arranged about a centrally positioned conductor. The conductor may indicate to the participants to activate their musical fountain at predetermined times. The cooperative effort of the participants may create a musical tune by playing each of the individual fountains at the appropriate times.
Although any methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present invention, the preferred methods and materials are now described.